womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tamara Brinkman
Tamara Brinkman (Laren, 31 May 1978) is a Dutch actress and radio and television presenter. After the training the actors havo Brinkman went to The Teachers collective. This was followed by a number of guest roles in, among other things, be careful!!! ''and ''Gold Coast. They got greater fame in 1997, when the role of Babette Ma-Capone in Onderweg naar Morgen ''. They stopped In 2001, after which she was going to do voice-overtime . She was the voice and the face of children's television channel Nickelodeon and the voice of Virtual Sita VJ on TMF Netherlands (2002-2003). In June 2004, Brinkman besides Jelte van der Goot Sidekick when it moved to 3FM Radio 538 ''Ruuddewild.nl ''program by DJ Ruud de Wild. However, as of January 2006, she was replaced by Kimberly van der Westhuizen, because Brinkman according to the leadership of Radio 538 not good at team would lie and a certain "click" was missing. Rumors, however, did the round that Brinkman had to clean up the field because of Van der Westhuizen, the niece of Radio 538-owner John de Mol. Brinkman returned back on the radio In april 2006 as host of her own show on the evening and well at youth station Slam!FM. The need to continue to develop as an actress, however, remained large, hence they decided to take a step back after several months at Slam!FM, so they had time to pursue an acting training. Kristel van Eijkthen took the presentation of this program on. Brinkman remained next to her training at the Staircase on Saturday and Sunday from 12: 00 until 15: 00 her own program.In addition she did many things behind the scenes for Slam!FM, such as recording of various jingles and commercials. To see as an actress, as also is Brinkman in the short film ''got lost (NPS One Night Stand) by Director Marcel Visbeen, in guest roles, including Costa! the Series, Girls of the White ''and ''Together ''and various commercials. In addition, her voice much sought after for radio and tv commercials and she is to date the fixed voice over for children's channel Nickelodeon. *In september 2007 it presented Brinkman ''Roadrun ''Veronica program. *In October of 2007 did Brinkman to the heart-stopping "Red Sea Ribb Rally" in Egypt, where they won the 3rd place with the women's team. *In August 2008 she was added to the team of regular presenters of ''RTL Travel ''. *In February 2009, Brinkman her radio program from 12: 00 until 15: 00. *Brinkman played temporarily In October 2009 the role of Charlie Fischer (Lieke van Lexmond) in ''GTST ''. *In november 2010 Brinkman played a guest role in ''Gooische Fries ''. *She plays a permanent role in the ''Fashion Planet ''Net5 series as Linda de Vries. On 27 August 2010, it was announced that Brinkman was going to take farewell of Slam! FM. She wanted to continue the scene work. Today, its program retrieved by Ivo van Breukelen who also has a program already on the Sunday evening from 18: 00 until 20: 00. Bana plays from september 2010 to april 2011 her first toneelrol in the tragicomedy ''fallen angels by Noël Coward. Category:1978 births